White and Black
by Shipoflife17
Summary: They are enemies yet they have feelings for each other. They fight for dominant every time they quarrel. Who is going to admit her feelings first. The truths are always hurt. What will happen when Mikasa find out Annie's big secret that she's hiding from everyone especially Mikasa. Will this secret ruin their relationship? We are sucks at summary. Read it if you want to know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is our first time writing a fanfic and past it online. Hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review for us to improve our writing. We accept any kind of review. *puppy eyes. For those who doesn't like Mikasa and Annie pairing please leave. Do not force yourself to read it if you don't like it. If you still want to read it, we will not take responsibility for what will happen to you. I will assure you that the next part will be better. *devil grin.**

* * *

Annie Leonthard

She did it again. I saw her coming towards me with her usual stoic face. But she look so elegant with her jet black hair and her eyes. I can't avert my eyes even if I wanted to. Then she looks at me. We are in the same eye level until she ignore me. I feel something in my heart. I clutch my chest. I was hopping she could see me like how I see her. Suddenly she stopped and smile. I look at the direction of her eyes and saw Eren Jaegar. "Hey Annie! Why are you looking like you wanted to kill someone?" "Shut the fuck up Bertholdt. Mind your own fucking business." "Chill out Annie! Damn she is so scary." Seriously! Why she need to do this to me? Maybe I should kill him to make her mine or...I smile when I think of what I would do to Mikasa. I will make her surrender only to me. I will make her forget about the world, forget about Eren Jaegar.

Mikasa Ackerman

"Mikasa, you're staring at your food again." I look up. Eren is looking at me. "Are you okay?" Armin look at me with his usual shota face. "I'm okay Eren, Armin." I stared at my food. I really doesn't have any appetite to eat right now. I try to peek a sight of Annie. She looks different than usual. She looks sadder? Suddenly, my heart beats faster than usual. What the hell am I thinking? Why do I care if she looks sad or what? It's not of my business. But I couldn't help feeling slightly curious of why she look sad. "Mikasa are you having a fever? Your face is red." "Whhaat..? No! I don't know..Maybe.." I stuttered. Since when I'm stuttered? My face becomes hotter when Annie looks at me. It seems that my reaction had brought the whole attention of all the trainees. "I'm going to sleep. I'm not hungry." I quckly storm out after saying that to Eren and Armin. I went straight to bed, not caring about anything.

* * *

**We are sorry if this part is too short. We will try to make it longer. **

**Shipoflife17**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thanks for the review! We are feeling so happy that some of you like the story. Thanks again. Here's part 2. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Later that night, Annie conjured up a plan. Her plan is to take Mikasa to her hiding spot deep in the forest and confess to her. If all else fail she would 'show' Mikasa how she really feels. Annie feels a slight tug in her heart. Even though Mikasa is strong, she didn't want to put her in any danger. If Mikasa wants her to stop, she would, albeit slowly though. She sits on her bed contemplating whether Mikasa would actually agree to follow her. At the corner of her eye she saw a shadow. It was Mikasa sitting upright staring at her. Annie was surprised by this. Their bed was side by side so Annie could easily hear if Mikasa was awake or not. But she was lost in thought that she didn't even feel Mikasa's stare. "Can't sleep?" Annie asked. Mikasa just give a brief nod and looks at Annie warily. Annie continued, "I can't sleep either. It's hot in here, sasha snores like a dinosaur, the wolf and rabbit can't keep their HANDS off each other and you keep on staring at me". Annie ended while looking at Mikasa. "Don't you always look at me too Annie?". Upon hearing that Annie blushed a little, thanking that the room is dark enough so Mikasa can't see her. "I don't mind though..." Mikasa continued. Annie could hear her heartbeat in her ear. Loud and clear. She wondered if Mikasa could hear it too. They stay in silent for a few minute. Annie gathers all her courage and asked Mikasa "since we both can't sleep, wanna go for a walk? I know a place where we can hang out. Just until those two finish". Mikasa gets off the bed and retrieve her scarf. Annie does the same and grabs her hoodie. She brings extra blanket, just in case. They sneak out of the barrack and hurriedly walk into the forest. Making sure that no one saw them. As they ventured side by side into the forest, Annie keeps thinking about her plan. She doesn't know what to do or how to confess to Mikasa. When she remembers her backup plan, she shuddered and tries to stop thinking altogether. The idea of doing 'that' to Mikasa repulsed her. Even so she remain stoic as to not want to alarm Mikasa. Annie stumbled on a root and Mikasa instantly catches her. "Not so graceful today huh?". Mikasa smirked. Annie blushed even more and composed herself.  
They arrive at Annie's hideout. It was a vast land of grass and flower. A big tree is perched in the middle of it. Whenever Annie feels tired or she just wants to cut off from other people, she would always come here. This is the first time she actually brings anyone and she feels a bit nervous. Mikasa looked around with an awed face.  
"How did you found this place?"  
"I love to walk at night. I just happen to found this place".  
"It's peaceful".  
The moon shines on Mikasa's face, making her look absolutely radiant. Annie stares at Mikasa. Her heart beat faster and faster. They walk towards the tree. The tree was huge and it cast a shadow, covering both of them. Mikasa examines the tree by touching it. Annie feels like her heart is about to burst out of her ribcage. She can't contained it, not when Mikasa is this beautiful. Annie pulls Mikasa's hand towards her. She looks at Mikasa straight in the eye. But her lips was shut tight. She couldn't say it with Mikasa this close to her. "I love you" Mikasa whisper to Annie. soft lips crashed on hers. Mikasa is kissing her. Mikasa started it. Annie is shocked and paralyzed. Mikasa encourage her by licking Annie's lip. Annie moans and Mikasa instantly shoves her tongue inside Annie's mouth. Annie feels butterflies in her stomach. Her knee starts to buckle and she couldn't hold on. Mikasa wraps her arm around Annie's waist. Preventing her from falling. She push Annie against the tree to support her. She put her knee between Annie's crotch. Annie gasps at the sensation and puts her arm around Mikasa's neck, bringing her closer. She starts to grind against Mikasa's knee, feeling good and embarrassed. "I'm sorry...I.. Don't know...why I keep on...Aah- "Then Annie pull back to moan, exposing her white neck. Mikasa sees this as an opportunity to start kissing along Annie's collarbone to her neck, living a wet trail and little bites heading toward Annie's ear. "It's ok, just let yourself go. Let go". Annie senses is on overdrive. Mikasa's right hand starts to roam all over Annie's body, feeling her temperature rose under her fingertips. She cup Annie's soft mound and begins to squeeze it. It fits Mikasa's hand perfectly. Annie pants hard against Mikasa's ear, calling her name. Sweat starts to accumulate on her forehead. "Mikasa...I'm almost...Ahh-" Annie bites onto Mikasa's shoulder to stop herself from screaming. Mikasa hiss but feels good knowing that Annie came because of her. Annie slides down feeling exhausted. Mikasa sits down and pulls her close. She leans down to Annie's ear and whispers "I love you Annie". Annie shivered, feeling happy and replied "I love you too".

* * *

**We will try to update as fast as we can.**

**Shipoflife17**


End file.
